Cloned
I know Eevee is overused, please no hate! My mommy says I'm special. I dont know how I'm different, besides my pure-white fur. It's so white, I can blend in with the snow. That's why my name is Winter. A lot of Eevee think I'm weird because of my color, in fact, only three people really care about me. They are my mommy, who is a beautiful and gentle Sylveon, my daddy, who is a strong and kindhearted Leafon, and my best friend Coacoa, who is a fellow Eevee. Coacoa, along with all the other Eevee in the hidden Eevee Grotto, aren't like me. Their tails and necks are a cream color, yet the rest of their bodies are brown. I was playing near the pond when suddenly, something tackled me. That 'something' turned out to be Coacoa. "Hey Winter! Meet me near the pond at night when everyone's asleep, I got a surprise!" He said. I smiled and nodded. "Sure! I'll be there!" I replied. Coacoa's surprises are the best! Last year on my birthday, I could only celebrate with my parents because nobody cared about me, and Coacoa's mom, an Espeon, was seriously ill. That night, he met me near the pond and had a "Birthday Party" with the two of us. "Alright! See you tonight!" Coacoa said. He ran off. "WHAT!?" I shouted. Coacoa shushed me. "We don't wanna wake everyone up!" I frowned. "You mean we're going to leave the Grotto? But Illex Forest is out there! It's full of trainers! Plus, we're not allowed!" I whispered back. "If everyone here is asleep, so will the trainers! C'mon!" He grabbed my paw and ran under the hidden bush, which was the entrance to Eevee Grotto. "Whoa," I gasped. Illex Forest wasn't what you'd call beautiful, but if you're stuck in a Grotto all your life, it was amazing. The trees were tall, there were pokèmon I've never seen before, and bushes full of new berries, which tasted delicious! Suddenly a pokèmon bumped into us. "I'm so sorry!" she said, "My name is Sting, I'm a Weedle! Who and what are you?" She asked. "I'm Coacoa, and this is Winter. We're Eevees!" Coacoa answered. "So I guess Eevees come in two different colors?" Sting asked. We shrugged. "I guess," I replied. "Let's go play!" Coacoa shouted. We had so much fun with Sting. We played Hide-and-seek, tag, and even Hide-and-seek and tag combined! I gasped for air and flopped on the ground, laughing. Sting and Coacoa did the same. "I'm exausted!" I said. Coacoa nodded. Suddenly we heard footsteps. Coacoa and I froze. "What's the matter? It's only a trainer!" Sting said. But this 'trainer' looked weird. He had a white lab coat, black hair, and round glasses. He was holding a net. "Here little Eevee," he said with an evil smirk. Coacoa screamed. We ran and ran as fast as we could. We then split up, but guess who the 'trainer' was following? ME! I eventually got too tired and fell. He put me in the net, laughing. "Now, be a good Eevee and don't escape," he said. He pulled a gun out of his pocket, "or You'll be sorry!" I screamed in terror, and he slapped me so hard it left a purple bruise on my beautiful white fur. It hurt badly, even though I was in a net. Eventually, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in some sort of lab. This time, there was about a million of these 'trainers.' The net was off, and I could of ran off the table, but the original 'trainer' probably still had that gun. "Are you ready?" One of the people asked. "Yeah," said another. Then he took something out if his pocket. A needle? It looked painful! He stabbed it into my arm. I screamed in pain, which made a 'trainer' slap me. Hard. I guess I fainted, because when I woke up I was in Eevee Grotto. "SYLVEON, LEAFEON!" I heard Coacoa cry. They woke up. "Coaoca, what's wrong?" Mommy asked. "It's Winter! She got kidnapped!" He shouted. "WHAT?" Daddy shouted. They ran out. "Guys, I'm right here!" I shouted. Nobody payed the slightest bit of attention to me. "Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Still no answer. I tapped Mommy, but to my surprise, my paw went right through her! I screamed. I woke up in the lab. I either had a bad dream or a vision! "What happened?" I asked myself. The lab was dark and it looked closed. I tried to get up, but my arm was sore. "Ouch!" I yelped. I looked at my arm. There was 9 tiny holes in it, probably caused by the needle next to me. "What did they do to me?" I wondered. I looked to the left and gasped. 9 pods were in a row, each with an Eevee inside. They were white, just like me! The only way they were different is they had different eye colors. I guess I was wrong about the lab being closed, because a 'trainer' walked to the pods. She was holding weird stone-like objects. She dropped different ones into 8 of the pods, and the Eevees inside started to glow. There was a pink Vaporeon, a green Jolteon, a yellow Flareon, a black-and-blue Umbreon, a green Espeon, a neon green Leafeon, a bright blue Glaceon, and a blue Sylveon. Those 8 pods were turned off and opened, and each one came out. There was something about these eeveelutions, besides their color. They looked violent and cruel. The 'trainer' laughed. "Now, for the Biggest Discovery in History," she said. She took more of the stones. One of each. She dropped them into the ninth pod at the same time. The eevee inside screamed. The poor thing! I quickly regretted thinking that I was glad it wasn't me. The eevee started to glow at hazardous rate. And when the glowing stopped, the once innocent little eevee was gone. It was a monster. It had the face of a green Jolteon, the ears of a pink Vaporeon, the 'neck fur' of a yellow Flareon, the body of a black-and-blue Umbreon, the tail of a neon green Leafeon, the ribbons of a blue Sylveon and a bright blue Glaceon, and a green Espeon's orb on it's forehead. "JoVaFlaUmLeaSylGlaEseon!" The thing shouted. It summoned an orb mixed with lightning, water, fire, darkness, grass, fairy sparkles, ice shards, and a bright psychic light with its mouth. "Ya!" It shouted. The orb hit the pod and it exploded. The glass shards knocked down the 'trainer', and the goo inside the pod washed over her. She was dead without a doubt. The other pod eeveelutions stepped besides the Jovaflaumleasylglaeseon, if that's what it wanted to be called. The monster created another one of the orbs and threw it at the door where all the 'trainers' were. I heard the gross and terrifying sound of screams, explosions, and shattering bones at the same time. The left side of the lab was no more. The monster went over to the blood in the rubble and smiled, splashing around in it. It laughed. Not evilly laughed, but that I'm-a little-kid having-fun laugh. It was scary in this kind of situation. It then glanced at me, it's golden eyes sparkling. And then 8 more pairs of multi-colored eyes looked at me. I tried to run, but I was too terrified to move. Cold sweat trickled down my forehead. When the creature came close, I realized it was about 10 times my size. "You let them clone yourself," it said in a voice that sounded like 8 different voices mashed together. "You are the cause of me and my cloned friends." I gulped. "You and I, are like Mewtwo and Mew. You, a shiny female Eevee is very rare. Yet I, a shiny female mix if everything, is even rarer. You can evolve, you can get stronger, you can even go through this pain all over again, but I will always be smarter, rarer, and best of all, nothing can compare to me. I am the next generation of legendaries. You will never be as strong as me, and in that case, you must be destroyed." the monster stated. I was shaking now. "Unless," it said. "Unless what!?" I asked hopelessly. "Unless you will join me and my friends. Then, you will be spared. I walked towards it and was about to take its paw, but I tackled and ran. I ran so quickly, I didn't hear the monster say "Dang it, I must have that Eevee join us! After it!" I ran and made it to Eevee Grotto. "Winter!" Coacoa shouted. Then the monster came into Eevee Grotto. "What is THAT!?" Daddy shouted, terrified. "Hmm, I see nobody here like us. Do you, Winter?" I looked around and saw that there were no other white Eevees, pink Vaporeons, green Jolteons, yellow Flareons, blue-and-black Umbreons, neon green Leafeons, bright blue Glaceons, blue Sylveons, green espeons, or a fusion for that matter. "Look, the misfit is back!" an Eevee shouted. "Look how shiny and ugly it is!" another Eevee shouted. "It was better when the bright eyesore was gone!" all of a sudden, all the Eevees except for Coacoa were bullying. Yet Coacoa was doing something worse. He was laughing. My parents even cracked a smile when I was called names. "See Winter, nobody cares about you. They all thing you're ugly because you're alone. I grew angry. "You're-" I stopped and looked at the entire Eevee Grotto. Everyone was calling me names and laughing. Tears swelled up in my eyes. "You're right. Nobody cares for me. My whole life was a lie. All of them just didn't want me to feel left out. Deep down, nobody cared." I sobbed. I cried. The Monster picked me up. "Aww, don't cry. You can get back at them!" I sobbed and looked at her saddened face. "Join me and my friends. We'll destroy this Grotto together." Suddenly, an insane grin spread across my face and I accepted. BREAKING NEWS Every scientest at the newly-built Blackthorn Lab were found dead in a huge explosion. Bloody footprints of what looks like an Umbreons, yet five times bigger lead us to a secret Grotto in Illex Forest, which had dead Eevee and Eeveelutions everywhere. Blackthorn City and Illex forest are blocked off. If you see a strange Umbreon, contact Mary and Oak right away. Thank you and beware. THIS POKÈPASTA WAS MADE BY PIKACHU56789. NO STEALING AND ONLY EDIT TO CORRECT MISTAKES. Category:Pokemon Category:Eevee